


Faithfulness Resides: Before the destruction.

by Apple_scxne11037



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Faithfulness Resides, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: AAAA, Also she has some noticeable favs, F/F, F/M, If you see a person who seems to know more than you in the comments, M/M, Other, Thats my gf, This is My fanganronpa that I’ve rewritten aha, screams, she was the first person I told abt my fangan so, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_scxne11037/pseuds/Apple_scxne11037
Summary: 16students come from a familiar background.They're all lost, desperate for a way to cope with their problems. (Some more subtle about it than others.)When they're faced with trials and error, they are confronted with the most despairing news. in order to leave, they must End the life of another.It seems that they have another exam to pass, this one, deadly.Those 16 students don't know this yet, but the despair will seep through, destroying all faith.--A.K.A , Another fangan cause whooooo!
Relationships: Will he added as story develops mwahahahahahaa





	1. Faithfulness resides: Before the destruction.

Destruction.

All there was was destruction as the Monokumas Carelessly Sawed into the innocent victims. The children In the background cheered with joy at the bodies, The monokuma helmets taking their collective consciousness and making them unaware of how truly messed up it was.

Yurumi was doing a daily run to the half-destroyed grocery store for food and supplies. They were so used to ducking and running whenever they saw those monokumas, it didn't faze nor matter to them anymore. It didn't mean they were used to it, Yurumi just accepted it as normal.

There was a time where Yurumi was able to drive to the store with no problems, it's a distant memory in the back of their mind. Before 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 person started it all. Yurumi remembers it faintly.

'𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘦𝘭,𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦? 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘪 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘴 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 10.

'𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘰𝘥𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦' 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 11𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱.

𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵. 𝘈 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸

𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘗𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵.

𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥. 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘏𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘏𝘪𝘵 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯.

𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺.

'𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 [𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬]' 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘠𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘚𝘰𝘥𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥.

A daily routine that nobody could know.

Yurumi sighed, it wasn't that Easy anymore. They were separated from their family one day and just...didnt see them anymore. Yurumi still tries to find them but has no luck.

It had been 4 years.

God dammit.

Four fucking years of no contact.

It was hard to sneak around and look when 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 things were roaming the streets.

Yurumi Snapped out of their thoughts and turned to see that the Monokumas were nowhere in sight. Yurumi wanted to be relieved that they wandered somewhere else, but had a gut feeling it wasn't what it seemed. They shrugged of the feeling and walked out across the street

Yurumi thought the coast was clear until they saw a Black Van speed around the corner.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬

Yurumi Automatically Ducked behind a car, a million thoughts rushing through their head.

'What is a CAR doing here??? Why are the monokukas not attacking it???'Yurumi thought.

Yurumi Cautiously looked up and saw that the van had come to a stop. They looked around and the person or people who were driving the van were nowhere in sight.

Oh no.

Yurumi was about to Run when suddenly they felt something 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 Poke at their neck and start to spread a numb feeling throughout Yurumis Body. The numb medication took its course, and Yurumi felt drowsy.

'RUN' was the only thing on Their mind, but the needle had already taken its affect, making them pass out.

"We got her" was the last thing Yurumi heard, Their body too limp to fight against the figure carrying them into the van.

\-----------------.


	2. Faithfulness resides: Where...am I? Also meeting people is cool I guess.

Hollow. Empty.

"Are you 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦 this will wake her up?"

No thoughts. No awareness.

"Positive. Also, They're wearing a Nonbinary Bracelet, Flower boy."

HollowhollowhollowhollowhollowHOLLOW-

*𝑆𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑘!*

Yurumi was rudely awakened by a small figure, falling to the ground with a thud. They rubbed their head, slowly regaining their vision

"Oops, didn't mean to wake them 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 hard." The figure Spoke, not actually sounding sorry at all. A strange noise of aggression comes from the person as the other one scolds them.

Yurumi blinks in a attempt to regain their focus, noticing the dim lighting covering a shadow. Yurumi turns their head to the side in a attempt to get a look at the person who hit them.

"𝐴ℎ, 𝑖 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑔𝑜𝑑.."

Yurumi thinks to themself, they look around and the smaller figure disappeared, sure enough.

As Yurumi stood up and dusted Their clothes off, 'Flower boy' walked up to Them and was about to speak, before pausing and Fumbling again.

"What is it? Spit it out." Yurumi says, looking the fragile looking boy up and down.

"I'msorrythatIdidn'tuseyourcorrect pronouns!-" He rambled out.

"Woah woah, its fine I guess. You didn't know." Yurimi tries settling him down, but it's to no avail.

"A-are you positive Ma'am— or s—sir O-OR JUST YOU IM SO SORRRY AAAAA—" The Boy bows as he sputters out a desperate apology. Yurumi steps back, confused.

"Hey. Don't bow to me. I said it was alright, okay?" They tell him. He nods and the room is suddenly Awkward again. Yurumi clears their throat and suddenly thinks about what they were doing before they woke up 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴.

Instinct takes over Yurumi before The boy has a chance to speak. They pin him to one of the walls, his back colliding with the wall as he audibly squeaks.

"What are you doing...?" He asks, and Yurumi just glares. The air is somewhat tense as they look at him while forcing out one sentence.

"Where did you take me?"

"Huh?"

Yurumi presses tighter, " I said 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 did you take me? You better not lie, either." The tension is thick like butter, and Flower boy is starting to feel it, giving a solemn frown at Them as he struggles to get free.

A person suddenly walks in, "Woah am I interrupting something-"

"Yes,you are." Yurumi says to the man, turning in his direction but still keeping a firm grip on the 'flower boy'. They glare at the boy with a violent intent as he squirms.

"O-oh shit my bad miss. You take control in the bed, I see." The guy says nonchalantly.

Flower boy frowns and He speaks up, "Its nothing like that—"

" It's okay buddy, it doesn't matter what you're into...even if it's a bit weird—" The boy says carelessly as he leans on one of the desks, giving a sly smirk.

Flower boy Is now visibly angry.

Yurumi Groans. They wish they could just leave—

\----------------

"So what you're saying is...you don't know eachothers name?"

"𝘠𝘦𝘴!" Yurumi and Flower boy both repeat for what feels like the Nineteenth time. Yurumi is slightly irritated by the accusations and visibly scoots away from the two. The trio walked out of the room and into the halls after that...encounter, taking some time to collect themselves and talk.

Yurumi hadn't gottten a good enough look at the room they were in, but they know for sure that it was way too big just to be some ordinary room.

"Dang. I get it now. Sorry, y'all." The guy sheepishly rubs his head, "it's quite startling to see a five-foot-six girl—-"

He stops his speech as Yurumi waves their bracelet in the air, before continuing, "—Person, sorry— person hold a taller dude by the neck in an abandoned storage room."

"I was asking him why he put us here." Yurumi casually says, fiddling with their vest.

'Man this thing is tight—'

"It was Him?! Awe, not cool dude! You could've just knocked me out instead of Putting that needle in me-"

Yurumi agrees with the other boy, furrowing her eyebrows. "That's what I'm saying. Even if you're a kidnapper, you should learn not to be so insensitive, what if I had a fear of needles—"

"I didn't do that...I'm telling you, I'm in the same situation..! Why would I l-let myself be open like this— if I were the kidnapper?!" Flowerboy goes to his defense, frantically waving his hands.

"....I don't believe you, sorry." Yurumi Replies, making the flower boy visibly tremble. "Now, I'm not gonna pin you like I did in the classroom, but just know that I don't trust you." They continue.

The other male blinks at the words, before grinning, "Ha! I knew you were a tough person— But still, could ya maybe go easy on the small fry..? I mean look at him! He's just as nervous as we are!!"

Yurumi turns to look at the flower boy, and he looks in the other direction. "....okay, I'm sorry I guess. I should be nicer, since were in the same situation.." They murmur, before turning.

"Well I'm gonna go find out the captor, bye." Yurumi says bluntly.

"Wait! Shouldn't we....should we stick together...?" Flower boy whispers, as if he's cautious of the captors hearing them. "Th—that's only if you want to."

'𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑖 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑢𝑝 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒? 𝐼 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜--'

".....No, sorry, I dont fit well with people." Yurumi Replies.

The Laidback male gives a confused grin, "wow, edgy-mc-edgerson— I guess I get that."

Flower boy gives a sad smile, Alright, I understand that. Just stay safe!"

As Yurumi turns to walk elsewhere, The dude places a hand on her shoulder. They turn to him, a unamused expression resting. The male speaks,

"So, before ya go and potentially kill our captors..." He jokes, making flower boy murmur a curse, "could we atleast know your name? Incase we, like, meet again!"

"That's Fair. My name is Yurumi Ishimoza, I'm an Ultimate." Yurumi wanted their introduction to be as quick as possible so they could leave and find the captor.

"You're an Ultimate too? Cool Beans!" The dude exclaims. " In that case, I'm Guetaro Makugou, The Ultimate Tattoo Artist! Cool, right? I'm very experienced at it!"

Yurumi gives a soft smile, "ah, I see. That's a...cool talent." They mumble, making the man now known as Guetaro, Grin.

"Say, would you like a tattoo once we find out where we are? Excluding Flower dude, he looks like he faints at the sight of bloo—"

Flower boy flicks the dude, now Yurumi knows as Guetaro, on the head with his Index finger and thumb.

"I am right hear, Sir." The Flower boy pouts and glares.

"Right, sorry. Didn't take ya as the type to want attention—" Makugou teases.

"Can Flower boy hurry up with his introduction? I want to get out as soon as possible and go home." Yurumi Asked. As they look around, they notice some fancy chandelier in the distance. Huh, they really outdid themselves with the decoration.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name may sound violent, at least that's what people say, but I'm nothing of the sort! I'm called Takashi Metima, The Ultimate Florist. Flowers are like me, Delicate. That's why the girl was calling me "Flower Boy"." 

"Aye Takashi! Nice name for someone like you, You're growing on me already, Sweetcheeks!"

"Erm..thanks, but please Call me Metima, I don't wanna be on a first-name basis just yet." Metima Calmly replied.

"Yeah, me either." Yurumi cuts in.

"Oof, Rejected by two people in a minute? That's a new record for me." MakuGou said with a grunt. "I'll set you on your way, Yuyu, me and Metima got each other!"

Metima Gave Yurumi a look of desperation, but they just shrugged and walked away. They could hear Makugou Dragging Metima away, yelling something about "Exploring"

\-----------------

Yurumi was relieved that Makugou Had stopped Pestering Them. His not-so-secret attempts to flirt with them were annoying. To be honest, it was a bit flattering, but they'll never admit that.

Yurumi stopped in their tracks when they realized that they had no idea where they were once again.

They tried to remember if their Captor, or Captors, had said anything before Yurumi passed out. They tried so hard to Remember

Nothing.

𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘓𝘖𝘞-

Yikes. Yurumi noted to themselves to hold off on remembering. For some reason, it was a literal Pain to remember.

They looked around. The hallways seemed neat and spotless, almost as if it had been built a month ago and the owners were trying to keep it as clean as before. In the middle of the hallway was a Wooden table with a bowl of Fruits. On the sides, were two plants with pine cones on them.

Yurumi would expect a table anywhere but there. It didn't seem right. like it was rushingly placed right there for a purpose. They brushed off the feeling and walked around it.

As They walked around, they heard footsteps. Yurumi immediately turned around and looked at the Figure that was following them.

It appeared to be a Mature looking Woman, possibly two or three years older than Yurumi. She appeared lost, as if she expected something.

"Can you not Follow me, ma'am? I prefer searching alone."

"Oh, I am Terribly sorry. I-i am Blind, I did not mean to cause harm. I'm just trying to navigate myself. " The Woman Chuckled as Yurumi immediately spat out apologies.

"I am so sorry!-"

"Don't be. You wouldn't have been able to tell, I am very used to these reactions, especially when they see my Talent." The Woman continued, " My name is Julianne Halkibine. I..am the Ultimate Housekeeper. I am— well, heh, I hope" she attempts at a joke, "good at any housing activity, so just call if you need me."

"I must Admit Miss, i did not expect that from you. You must really know your way around Houses then."

"Oh, please do not call me miss, I am merely a adult. I'm 19 years old." Halkibine says. Yurumi isn't surprisied, as Hopes peak is more accepting to different ages now. Halkibines eyes went dull as she suddenly scrunched up her nose and felt around.

"What is it Maam- Halkibine?" Yurumi asks.

" It's just.....these walls seem so Different yet Familiar. Do you get what I'm saying?" Halkibine suddenly Blurts out as if she's been dying to talk about it.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?"

"Its nothing...what's your name?"

"Yurumi Ishimoza". Yurumi corrects. Halkibine gives a warm smile.

"Its nothing Ms. Ishimoza, it might be the dizziness I got from passing out."

'Her too?' Yurumi thinks to herself, ' So she's in the same situation.'

"I'm nonbinary, so it's just Ishimoza please"

Halkibine Nodded and continued feeling the walls. She seemed so Focused, so intense yet calm at the same time. Yurumi was still wondering one thing though.

"Do you want to walk with me so you don't feel alone?" Yurumi asked.

"No thank you, I'm gonna save you the trouble. You seem pretty antisocial, same as I. I think I can get the layout." Halkibine insisted. Yurumi wished Halkibine best luck and went on their way. Thus, Yurumi and Halkibine Parted ways

꧁-------------------------------------------꧂

The hallway seemed endless, and Yurumis feet were starting to get sore. They spotted a big door not too far away, which motivated them to keep walking. Yurumi started walking closer and closer to the door.

It was Magnetic like they were drawn to the door. Their feet had a mind of their own and kept walking. Yurumi braced themselves for whoever the captor was, ready to fight.

What they did 𝘕𝘰𝘵 expect was a Lobby full of 10 people. All Glanced at the newcomer, some more subtle than others, others straight-up Stared. Yurumi Released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"..That makes t-twelve— Fuck." The girl in the Hijab concluded. She had a rather large Violin on the back of her Wheelchair, but it didn't seem to weigh her down. As she anxiously fidgets with her hands, she twitches her head to the side a bit.

"No fucking shit Sherlock." The group seemed unfazed as the suspiciously young-looking girl cursed like a sailor. The group must've been in this room for a long time.

'That makes me wonder...how long have I been passed out for..?"

"For some odd reason that just don't feel like enough, I reckon there's more of us!" A busty girl in some type of Uniform declared.

"This a real sticky situation." Said a boy with the Wildest clothing choice. It looked so bad Yurumi wanted to give him their clothes instead.

"Hm, his clothing is pretty unique-." Yurmi Jumped at the Sudden person speaking to them. It revealed to be The woman she saw in the hallway, Halkibine.

"Everyone was thinking that....sadly. I could tell you were too by how you stared at him."Halkibine adds, but Yurumi didn't realize they were staring at all.

"You should try Introducing yourself,if you want to!"

"I guess it would be worth a try." Yurumi replied and looked around. Yuruni decided to walk up to the fashion disaster. He gazed in Yurumis direction, before smiling and making eye contact.

"Ah, Hello! If you're about to comment on my Fashion sense, please leave. That Little Gremlin has been doing that since I got here." The dude Grumbled.

"I just came to introduce myself. I'm Yurumi Ishimoza, I am an Ultimate." Yurumi Introduced themselves, Leaving out the things that they didn't wanna share. Fashion Disaster Looked Shocked for a moment before Clearing his throat and Speaking in a Brash and loud tone.

"HHAHA! I SEE! I AM XAIVER COLIBI, I AM AN ULTIMATE TOO!" He introduced himself in a voice Yurumi deemed familiar. it was Bakugou From 'My hero Acidemia', a popular Anime.

Yurumi Awed In Amazement, about to question how he was able to do that when

Colibi Continued.

"How did I do that? Well, I'm The Ultimate Voice Actor, Ishimoza-Chan" He suddenly Gained a high pitched tone, Startling Yurumi and making them Jump. They could not name the character, but it a freakishly good impression.

Colibi Smirked at Yurumi being startled and helped them regain balance. Yurumi looked him up and down, making him frown. He already knew what They wanted to say.

"What is it-" he asks, but he knew what was coming.

"Why do you dress like that?"

"Oh my 𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥." He moaned.

"Its a Question." Yurumi spoke with the most genuine curiosity.

"What do you mean?! I thought my clothes were nice! First, it's that little Gremlin now it's you-"

"Never mind." Yurumi interjected before he could start babbling. Yurumi said their farewells and looked at the rest of the students

'𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵?'

The options were the people who seemed most willing to talk. From the looks of it, the girl in the wheelchair, a girl with some type of track uniform, the buff boy, Guetaro, and Metima were the only ones.

\---------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Uhhhhh this isn't perfect plz don't hurt me—- make sure to leave a comment on who you like or dislike so far, it boosts my ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee I hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment on your favs/ what you think will happen next/etc!!!! I’m also open to any idea you have if you think it may better my fangan


End file.
